


Prompt: Kissing in the rain

by dodosindamnation



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodosindamnation/pseuds/dodosindamnation
Summary: Full prompt:"I know it's silly, but my fantasy.... Is to be kissed in the rain by someone I love.""Well, if that's the case... I think I want to be the one kissing you."
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577833
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Prompt: Kissing in the rain

Virgil had always hated the rain. He hated how it would chill him to his bones if he didn’t wear the clothes that it wanted him to. He hated how loud it was as it banged against the windows. He hated it.

Or, he did until he met Patton.

Patton was everything that Virgil failed to be, although he would fight that statement until the end of his days. He was kind and caring and lovable. He was impossible to dislike, impossible to hurt. He was beautiful and cheerful and he was always, _always_ looking on the bright side. He usually _was_ the bright side. When it was too sunny, Patton searched for the shade. When it was too cold? Patton found the fire. When it was raining? Patton found the puddles, and he laughed loudly as he jumped in them.

Once, Patton and Virgil were sat at the top of a hill. It was raining again, much more heavily than it had in years. The last time it rained this much, Virgil had hidden his bedroom, shivering under a pile of blankets. But not this time. This time, he was laying in the thick of it, an umbrella shielding his and Patton’s faces from the lashing droplets.

Patton had worn himself out jumping in puddles. He was laying beside Virgil, and they were talking.

Virgil couldn’t remember what they were talking about now. But he remembered one line.

“I know it’s silly,” Patton had murmured, his voice so soft Virgil almost missed him over the rain, “but, my fantasy… is to be kissed in the rain, by someone I love. You know like you see in the movies? Those cliche romance flicks?” Patton had laughed at himself then. “Well, I don’t imagine those are your types of movies, huh?”

Virgil hadn’t replied that time.

The next time he was sat out in the rain with Patton, he suddenly remembered that line. Despite the cold, Virgil’s face started burning. Patton noticed.

“Virge? Are you okay?” he asked softly, his soft brows creasing together in concern.

Virgil coughed at how beautiful – goddamn gorgeous, it wasn’t fair in the slightest – Patton was and looked away, feeling his face glow even redder.

“Yeah, I’m good.”

“Your face has gone all red, what’s wrong? Are you sick? Do you wanna go home? I can get my mom to drive you–”

“No, it’s fine. I’m fine. Just… remembered something. It’s nothing. Leave it.”

Patton frowned at him. “Are you sure?”

He smiled. “Yeah, Pat. I’m fine.”

He didn’t say anything that time, either.

It was only on the next time that he spoke.

Patton was still jumping in puddles, giggling madly like a child on Christmas. His face was red from the cold, but he didn’t seem to notice. Virgil was walking behind him with the umbrella, trying not to shiver too much.

He watched Patton, smiling widely, not feeling the ache that it brought to his cheeks. He just couldn’t stop. Patton turned to him, beaming, his chest heaving with breathless laughs.

Virgil laughed back, not trying to hide how much he adored Patton anymore. He was done with that. He was done being embarrassed, being scared. He walked forward, to where Patton stood, both of them still beaming. He wrapped an arm around Patton’s shoulder and pulled him to his side.

“Hey, Pat?” he asked. He suddenly realised again how nervous he was.

But Patton was looking at him now, smiling openly, his face empty of any emotion except happiness. “Yeah, kiddo?”

Virgil swallowed his nerves and stopped walking. “Remember, that one time, uh… and we were messing around in the rain, like we are now, and… and you told me that, uh… that it was kinda your fantasy to, like, be kissed? In the rain?”

Patton suddenly blushed, his grin turning sheepish. “Oh… um… yeah?”

“Well…” Virgil cleared his throat. He couldn’t look at Patton anymore. Had he just ruined everything? Would Patton hate him now? What if he did? What if Virgil has just lost his only friend? His best friend?

“Virge? Are you okay?”

Virgil looked at Patton, who was frowning at him slightly.

“Uh… yeah. I just… does that still… stand?”

Patton blushed again, his frown disappearing as he glanced at the floor. “Oh. Um… yeah. I guess so.”

Virgil swallowed anxiously, running his tongue across his lips. “Well…” he said. “If that’s the case… I think I want to be the one kissing you.”

Patton’s eyes snapped up. He smiled hesitantly. “You know… I think I want you to be the one kissing me, too…”

Virgil grinned at him and leaned forward. They fit together perfectly.


End file.
